


In Hushed Whispers

by DanElliot



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanElliot/pseuds/DanElliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say home is a place where your heart is.</p><p>(A collection of Talon/Ezreal drabbles. Some are Alternative Universe, and a proper timeline is missing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silence

It didn't take him too long to think of the constant noise of a pen scribbling over a paper as a relaxing thing.

Talon sat at the edge of the bed, eyes focused on cleaning his favorite blade. Ezreal sat at his desk, allowing soft disgusted noises escape his lips everytime he found a mistake on the old map as if it was the most terrible thing in the world to see. That night was one of those he liked the most, a night they wouldn't talk much but simply enjoy each other's presence.

He had noticed it always happened when they were in Noxus, at his secret home away from the DuCouteau's mansion, away from curious eyes and lying tongues. They never talked about that, but Talon knew how much the blond loathed his occupation, the way he followed Marcus' orders blindly as a dog. The Piltovian cared and worried just _too much_.

Ezreal asked something he didn't bother to understand. Talon grumbled in response. A pen hit his head and the assassin looked up only to see icy blue eyes staring at him so intently he completely forgot to breathe for a second or two. Silence fell between them, a relaxing, comforting kind of silence they both enjoyed.

The blond smiled, standing up. The Noxian placed the blade aside, simply watching as Ezreal approached and pushed him against the mattress, snuggling himselft against Talon's chest, whispering something that sounded as a ' _love you_ '.

The reply got stuck on his throat once more and he swallowed the dangerous words back, arms wrapped around the warm, quite fragile body next to his. Some things didn't need to be said out loud, at least not yet. Sometimes the silence was his best answer.


	2. Obsession

Even if he'd never admit it out loud, Talon knew his search for the General DuCouteau was slowly turning into a stupid obsession but there was no way he'd stop, not now. There were many questions that demanded an answer and he was too close, he could feel it.

Yet Ezreal's intense stare on his neck seemed to burn his skin, the disapproval always too obvious to ignore.

"Stay home." The Piltovian's voice sounded more like a plea than a demand, but Talon simply grumbled in response, too tired for that conversation again. "You don't need to do this anymore! You'll get killed because you keep chasing a ghost, Talon! He simply abandoned you and--"

The slap sounded louder and felt stronger than he had expected. A second later the assassin fully comprehended what he had done, and he regreted it more than anything else.

Ezreal flinched away, a hand covering his red cheek, tears forming on his eyes. Talon pulled his lover into a tight hug, holding him as gentle as he could, mumbling apologies and random comfort words that would help in nothing at all. The explorer sniffed, wiping the tears away, trying to look more angry than broken. The assassin placed gentle, soft kisses all over his face and lips. It took long enough but Ezreal smiled at least.

Ezreal was right, as always. Maybe it was time to find someone else to be obsessed over. Fortunately that person was already on his arms.

"I love you."


End file.
